Harry the Salvager
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry's Uncle Vernon just happened to see a commercial and now has big plans of making his own personal business in the Pizzeria department but he quickly realized that he doesn't have enough money to make someone else do most of the work for him which just means he found a good use for one Harry Potter Welcome to the Fazbear family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Great plans not so great work

It was a quiet day in January at the Dursley house hold who was said to be the most normal people around by their neighbors and friends only problem being that they were cruel and hated everything they considered not normal especially there nephew one Harry Potter because you see Petunia Dursley's sister Lily was a witch and had married a Wizard by the name of James Potter but sadly both of them died protecting their son from a most wizards called 'He who must not be named' or 'you know who' Voldemort a dark wizard but that's not why we are in this story currently we will get there but what is interesting was just what one Vernon Dursley was watching the tv as he forced his Nephew to clean the living room both looked toward the TV when a new ad came on

"It's a new day, it's your time to shine."

"It's time to take your career into your own hands"

This instantly got Vernon's attention

"You saved money your whole life."

"Great"

"Now it's time to put all your eggs into one basket, and take a huge gamble on your future."

"A gamble that comes with a 100% chance of success in some cases."

As soon as the TV stated that and the rest of the commercial passed Vernon quickly dialled up the number

"Uh Hello Hello this is Fazbear's entertainment how can I help you" what sounded like the person on the commercial asked

"Yes I would like to apply for a management job" Vernon stated with greed in his eyes

"Great welcome aboard" the phone stated as Harry looked over why did he feel like this was either going to be the best thing ever or the worst

It was the next day that Vernon realized something he had used a ton of money for this place which was a small one room building with tables and electricity and a group of people to make the food that was being paid by the company so with his 100 dollars he bought a stage and put up a light Animatronics on it then after also buying some games he went to leave only to feel a buzz in his pocket as he pulled out his company given IPad which had a small pink and white bear on it shaking his finger at him

"No no your jobs not done yet now you must go to your office to do some desk work" the VI stated this just made Vernon groan he had already spent a lot of time glaring at the infernal VI Ipod thing that the company sent to help him but either way Vernon followed the directions given till he found a grate with a ladder and climbing up he found himself in a cramped little office area he could barely fit in it let alone look around so he quickly got all the purchases done and left walking straight out of the building activated there was no way he was going back into the office Vernon thought slamming his front door then he paused as he watched the freak jump hmm

"Freak I've got a job for you" Vernon stated smiling and making Harry gulp in fear as Vernon ordered him to follow and get into his vehicle and soon enough they were back at Freddy's where Vernon left Harry with a key and told him to go into the office while handing him the Ipod as he left him there and surprised and a bit overwhelmed the 5 year old looked down at the Ipod as it turned on

"Wow employee good job at coming to work so early also we have a new job for you in the back of the building you will find a Animatronics please bring it into the secondary building given to you" the VI stated as it jumps around excitedly this caused a small smile from the child before he held the IPad in his arms and ran around the building to the back only to pause in surprise at what he found it looked like a animatronic only it was made mostly out of metal pipes with a weirdly snapped bear mask there was no coverings or anything for the weird bear although that didn't worry Harry what worried him was the fact that the bear/exoskeleton was 12 times his size there was no way he would be able to lift the bear let alone carry it

"Heh heh hello there are you the birthday boy" a voice came from the machine making Harry look up in surprise at the animatronic who had one of its eyes glowing orange as it looked down at him

"Oh hello and no I'm not a birthday boy I've never had a birthday" Harry admitted not noticing as the animatronics eye darkened at this before it brightened backup to not scare the child

"W-well that just won't do we need a PARTY" the animatronic stated standing up and surprising Harry at his yell causing the boy to jump back a bit before he stared upwards his mouth dropping at the size of the animatronic he was bigger then Vernon but it was also skinnier than Petunia then Harry watched as the animatronics head went down and looked at him before seeming to notice Harry's slight fear and surprise

"O-oh s-sorry my friends tell me that I c-can get over exited" the animatronic stated sheepishly and Harry watched as it manipulated its face to show a sad frown and after seeing that Harry sent the bot an encouraging smile

"It's fine you just surprised me" Harry stated then he watched transfixed as the animatronic moved around the four segments of its face to form a crude smile down at the child

"Yeah so what you want to do birthday boy" the animatronic stated but before Harry could say anything he felt a buzz on his arm before he lifted up the ipad only to see the tiny bear with its arms crossed and giving him a look

"By your GPS readouts you are not in the secondary building if you need help from Fazbear personal please call this number at Fazbear-824-2234" the miniature white and pink bear stated and when it heard the voice the animatronic straightened as it smile widened

"H-hand unit is that you it's been so long old pal" the animatronic stated and surprising Harry he watched as the VI blinked before it shook its head

"I do not know what you mean employee I am VI funtime freddy 5.6666 but if you wish to change my name to Hand unit please say so now" the VI stated this caused the animatronic to clap his metal hands

"hmm well then your name can be Helpy because you are Helping the birthday boy" the animatronic stated all the while Harry smiled at the over excitable giant metal bear

"New designation accepted my name is now Helpy" Helpy stated smiling at Harry before once again giving him directions to the secondary Fazbears building and walking over there with the animatronic behind him Harry quickly reached the only door into the building but he quickly found a problem he wasn't tall enough to reach the door this caused the small 6 year old to pout about his small size compared to his classmates

"H-here let me get that for you" the animatronic stated causing Harry to smile as the bear reached over him and opened the door letting both boy, VI ipod, and animatronic inside before the door shut and locked behind them

* * *

Welp there's the first chapter so what do you guys think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Molten Freddy

As soon as the door locked with a loud click both Harry and the Animatronic jumped in surprise and turned to stare at the door

"All doors have been locked for customer security if the Salvaged turns out to be dangerous" Helpy stated smiling from the iPad this caused Harry to turn and look up at his animatronic companion who looked down at him with his orange eye sharp jagged teeth and claws

"W-what" the animatronic asked tilting his head which caused the single light in the small building to flash of his jagged teeth

"Huh nothing" Harry stated quickly turning to the table and sitting down on one side while the animatronic sat in the other chair

"Okay now please do the paper work and use the recording tape" Helpy stated before he went silent and picking up one of the papers on the table he quickly read it and noticed the Scavanged animatronics name

"Okay huh what's your name" Harry stated looking up and for a moment he couldn't help but think that this was a interview game this caused the small child to smile

"O-oh my name is h-huh it's" the animatronic stated trying to think of a name he or she had been Fun time Freddy, Fun time Foxy, and Bollora at one point but he doubted if those names would fit anymore so when given a question he couldn't answer he asked the voices

" _What do you guys think my name should be"_ the animatronic asked and instantly a million whispering voices answered some were arguing others were just chatting then five voice his favorites spoke up

" _What about Molten Freddy"_ they stated quickly getting agreement from the other voices and quickly Molten Freddy nodded before turning back to the now slightly worried 6 year old

"M-my name is M-molten Freddy" Freddy declared happily as he grinned at his new name as his new friend smiled before writing the name down as best he could which ment he paused every now and then to ask Freddy how to spell it then after he had written Freddy's name down he read the next instructions

"Huh okay so I just have to play the recording" Harry muttered surprised before he reached over and pressed play and neither speaking both listened to the recording as it spoke but several of the voices startes muttering how the voice sounded familiar as it played before it gave Harry the option to throw out Molten Freddy or attempt a salvage

"I'm not throwing him out that's mean" Harry stated pressing play while Molten smiled happily at its new friend before he turned back towards the machine only for both to jump back at the screaming noise that came out and as the pair listened to it the sound didn't get any better then it cut off and the recording told Harry to write down the results

"Okay neither of us liked that" Harry stated writing that down while Freddy nodded rubbing his robotic ear before Harry pressed continue and both flinched when the sound came back for a second time Harry actually covering his ears from the sound while Freddy wished he could turn off his hearing along side the voices then it clicked stopping the sound and Harry quickly wrote how that was even worse then the last one and before he pressed the play button he shared a look with Freddy as both tensed and got ready for the horrible sound once more only for the sounds of children playing and having fun to come out of the machine causing Harry to relax but Freddy kept his tense poster as the Voices pushed back the monster in his head but almost against his will Freddy straightened and stared straight at Harry his orange light flaring brightly as he stared at his (victim) Friend 'no he wasn't going to hurt him' and quickly Freddy shook his head and glared at nothing as the voices pushed back that monster by overloading it again then the sound stopped and Harry happily wrote about how calm it was before they heard the click of the door unlocking and ignoring the thank you both Harry and Freddy rushed out of the door and away from the evil turtourus Recorder

"How about we don't do that again agreed" Harry asked looking up at the bear who quickly nodded

"Y-yeah that thing was loud" Freddy stated rubbing his metal ears as he glared back at the room

"Yeah well what's next Helpy" Harry asked looking down at the iPad who quickly gave Harry's directions to enter the pizzeria and once he did with Freddy following him he quickly found himself in the middle of the empty pizzeria and quickly Helpy turned the IPad over to the construction tap and quickly taught Harry how it worked all he had to do was make a order on the Catalog and when he turned to that page he noticed that he had a large sum of money to use and looking around Harry quickly figured out why all Vernon had bought was a cardboard box with plastic balls inside it and a small stage with a mop with kegs standing on it and quickly Harry decided to change that adding in actual plastic plates to the tables and adding a balloon cart and a discount cooling system then he asked Freddy if he had any suggestions only to find the bear looking over the mop with kegs and staring into its bucket face

"T-this is cheap" Freddy stated complete honesty ringing through his voice causing Harry to smirk

"Yeah well Uncle Vernon doesn't really like using money" Harry whispered but Freddy heard him and his light deemed a bit at the info while the voices were questioning what a young child was doing running a pizzeria and more importantly where this Uncle Vernon was then Helpy had Harry go to the office with Freddy following him up into the vents and when he did Freddy's smile stretched at the maze he found himself in but for now ignoring the sense of adventure Freddy continued to follow Harry until they reached the office where Harry sat easily into the room even being able to walk around a bit in the large space for him but quickly Helpy got him back on his job and he started lazily ordering supplies on the computer and soon enough both Freddy and Harry were bored

"H-huh what is taking this thing so l-long" Freddy asked glaring at the computer that is till he noticed the Helpy toy on top of it and reaching forward Freddy lifted it up and started playing around with it making it move and such this caused Harry to smile as he watched his friend play with the small toy that is till he on accident hit the toys nose and both boy and animatronic froze at the loud honk that seemed to echo through the vents then almost slowly Harry reached over the frozen bears form and clicked the toys nose again making the sound come out once more then even more slowly Harry turned to Freddy looking straight at the bears nose then reaching forward once more he poked it causing Freddy to flinch back alongside Harry as his nose emitted a glitched out version of the toys honk then after staring at each other for a bit Harry noticed all the orders were done and vastly clicked off it as both silently climbed out of the vents and headed towards the door

"Lets never speak of what just happened deal" Harry asked not looking at the bear who instantly nodded his head as both of them exited the building

"Y-yep" Freddy agreed then both heard a car pulling up and quickly Freddy hid himself in the bushes and watched as Vernon came out of the vehicle yellinf at Harry to get in the vehicle so he could take the sorry freak to school and as soon as the words were spoken and eerie quiet descended inside Freddy's processer where as before there was a constant talking or sometimes even yelling of the voices and the monster now it was silent as even Freddy grew silent at the rage and inhuman actians of this man as he threw Harry into the back seat of his car and quickly drove away and for once every voice, Freddy, and the monster all agreed they needed to follow him

* * *

Welp there's chapter 2 and can anyone guess who the voices are and what the monster is huh gets a virtual cookie yeah you get a virtual cookie if you can figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Dudley and gang meet Molten Freddy

For most of the ride Harry just sat back quietly as his cousin Dudley kept poking him on the arm he knew he had to ignore this if he spoke up, complained, or anything of the sort then Uncle Vernon would punish him for it this was also the reason why Harry made no noise when Dudley got bored and punched him hard on the shoulder he didn't make a sound even though his shoulder made a loud pop indicating what he already knew through the pain his arm had been dislocated and after hearing the pop Harry tensed as he watched his uncle in the rearview then sighed in relief silently when he realized his uncle hadn't heard the pop then Vernon pulled over half a mile away from the school and instantly Harry knew what he wanted and when he was yelled at to get out and walk he did without any words not noticing as a Orange eye watched the entire thing having kept up with the vehicle through the trees on the side of the road and it watched as the car drove away some of the voices instantly recognizing the kids broken arm having had them before then all of them froze as the 6 year old child reached and with barley a flinch popped his arm back in place before he started walking after the car and Freddy didn't know if he should come out of hiding and walk with the child or stay hidden to learn more about what was happening to his small friend and the voices weren't helping on one hand some of them wanted to help the poor child as quickly as possible while on the other end wanted to sit back and watch learn as much as they could before they acted so they wouldn't startle the kid and so they don't mess up all the while the monster kept ordering him to attack to kill him **he was so alone just him on the road nobody around** but quickly before the monster could take a hold the voices knocked it back and shut its voice off then after some more conversation both sides agreed on the hiding part which Freddy didn't agree with he hated seeing his little buddy all alone on the street by himself it was causing flashbacks of **that place** and instantly the voices were calming him down reassuring him they wouldn't let him return to that hell hole they would help him and nodding Freddy followed Harry as he jumped nimble from tree to tree staying as silent as he could and after years of practice he was extremely silent so when Harry reached the school gates and heared the bell Freddy watched as he rushed in with a dingy backpack on his back and quickly Freddy scanned the school building and quickly found the elementary school not very impressive Especially on the security as he easily crossed a field of grass to the school building and managed to climb up onto the roof then all he could do was search through the sky lights for Harry all without being seen and soon enough Freddy got lucky as he found his small buddy sitting in a classroom with a brute of a kid sitting next to him the kid looked like a pig in a blonde wig then instantly Freddy's facial recognition software kicked in and he got all he needed about the kid one Dudley Dursley son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley

 _So this is Harry's cousin"_ a few of the voices stated and quickly a lot of then made a connection Harry was skinny and so underweight it wasn't funny, Dudley was chubby and so overweight he could way the same ponds as a baby whale none of then liked this the only one not making any noise was the monster who had grown silent with the large number of people around as Freddy counting system clicked up the number each time he saw someone new till they left his sight and throughout the day Freddy watched as Harry didn't even try with his work and they knew the boy had gotten most of the questions correct whenever they saw his eyes flash in recognition on the correct answer only for him to glance at his cousin beside him and mark a incorrect answer this was slowly making a feeling a dread fill Freddy this did not look good.

Then the bell rang for lunch and the animatronic slowly followed Harry to the cafeteria where they watched as Dudley pushed Harry aside and took his lunch with not even a single adult blinking and eye about it and instantly there was outrage among the voices as he watched the fatso eat up all of Harry's food while he sat in a corner then Freddy watched surprised as he pulled a apple out of his shirt and this caused some of the older male voices and some females to smirk at the small little bit of sneakiness the child had and the sense of survival a lot of the voices could get behind that even if they were saddened about why he had to do that but the one who was the saddest was Freddy who begged the voices to reconsider in letting him just take Harry and run but they still said that they couldn't not yet and besides what would they be able to do other then. no none of the voices or Freddy was willing to even give the monster the benefit of the thought they were not doing that to Harry and so they watched as the kids went out for recess and instantly Dudley rounded up his friends and they watched as Harry was already running before the group had even gotten together and they figured out why when the group chased after the child the teacher on duty not even blinking at them and quickly as they raced into the forest Freddy followed jumping from the building and straight into the forest jumping from tree to tree before he quickly caught up to Harry and what he saw sickened all of them even the monster paused in disgust and horror as they watched Dudley and his gang of friend beat Harry to the ground before they kicked scratched and punched him till he was whimpering on the ground in fright and instantly all three groups of Freddy's mind agreed for the first time ever the voices were screaming in hatred and anger, the monster was ready to taste blood, and Freddy was ready to rip these little monsters to shreds as the rest of Dudley's gang backed up a bit nine kids in total so Dudley could deliver the final punch then slowly a demented smile appeared on Freddy's ripped apart face

" _ **W-well H-Hello there"**_ his voice rang out creepy and demented causing all of them to freeze and look around for the source of the noise the children finally noticing how dark it was in the woods as Freddy silently moved around laughing

" _ **hahaha I can see you there in the dark"**_ Freddy stated letting the monster parsley control him as he landed lightly on the ground in front of Harry who was looking out into the darkness and had quickly recognized the voice and as he spotted the orange light of Freddy's eye Harry had to let a pain filled smile at seeing his friend his first ever friend looking at him in worry and anger as he looked up at Dudley and his gang who finally noticed the orange optic than everyone froze as Freddy spoke clear as day no laughter, no glitching, and no emotion but cold fury coming from his voice

" _ **You hurt my little buddy hehe now it's my turn to hurt you"**_ Freddy stated his sharp teeth glinting in the stray sunlight that managed to penetrate the forest then with a screech Freddy launched himself over Harry who turned to watch in surprise as Freddy landed on all fours glaring at the bullys the little monsters then he struck launching himself forward and sending a punch Dudley's way sending the child flying back instantly unconscious with what would definitely be a scar on his cheek from the punch then before any of the others could moved Freddy launched forward grabbing two of the eight left and slamming their body's together knocking them out before tossing them aside like broken toys as he stalked forward towards the last four who screamed and ran two going deeper into the forest while the other two ran back towards the school. Freddy paused only long enough to carefully pick Harry up and hide him in a tree before he chased after the ones heading to the school he couldn't let them tell about him and the animatronic quickly caught up to the two children and before they even knew what happened they were on the ground unconscious like their friends and also like their friends they won't remember what happened then Freddy headed back to his starting point slowly letting all the monsters senses loose to try and find the last two hiding children then he heard it breathing and he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face they had split up but Freddy knew the child had spotted him so he continued walking until he heard a sigh of relief then he snuck back around behind the child and grinning cheekily Freddy waited till the child tensed up sensing him behind the child

" _ **Boo"**_ Freddy said clapping his hands on the boys ears a trick one of the voices taught him as the boy instantly slumped then Freddy continued on his way only to hear a scream

" _Harry"_ Freddy and the voices yelled as they raced forward holding back the monster for now then as they got back to the clearing they froze their was the last child a weasel faced boy with light brown hair and the child currently had a knife to Harry's throat and he dug it deeper when he saw Freddy causing him to freeze as he watched a small trickle of blood seep down Harry's neck

"B-back of, I I know you protecting the freak so so if you step any closer I'll slit his throat" the boy yelled and instantly Freddy and the Voices tried to come up with a plan and quickly ignored the monsters suggestion of killing both of then

Freddy knew he couldn't make a move the kid was freaked out enough that he could very well slit Harry's throat without a care, on the other hand he couldn't let the kid remember seeing him and he could take Harry with him and just slit his throat then these thoughts caused Freddy to growl which froze in his voice box as the boy brought the knife closer to Harry's neck again then Freddy saw something behind the boy and instantly relaxed as he almost leisurely crossed his arms and sent a confident smirk at the kids

"Well I can't l-let you slit Harry's throat, but I also can't let you leave huh" Freddy stated making a exaggerated frown this caused both Harry and the boy to blink in confusion on some fear on Harry's part that is till he noticed Freddy's confident smirk

"What do you think Springy what should I do" Freddy asked smiling widely as a tall figure appeared behind them then both boys froze in fear as a gravelled and aged male voice came from behind them

"Hehe I don't know Freddy but I don't think a child should have that" and before the kid could turn around or do anything a greenish gold hand snatched forward and expertly took the knife out of the kids hands and far away from Harry's throat and turning around quickly the kids eyes bugged out at the tall rabbit animatronic behind him with human remains sticking out and only a single arm which twirled his knife

"Boo" Springtrap stated dropping the knife and slugging the kid in the face sending the kid flying back till he landed in a small ditch beside Dudley then the rabbit slowly turned towards Freddy and Harry who was staring in horror and fascination at the animatronic/zombie hybrid

"Well it looks like you lot have been busy let's get back to a pizzeria and talk shall we" Spring asked sending a kind smirk Harry's way to try and calm the kid down and quickly Harry nodded as Freddy stepped forward and picked him up and picked his backpack off the ground before carrying him off with Springtrap following and all Harry could think was that his life had definitely changed

* * *

Welp there's chapter 3 done and Springtrap has joined the team and Dudley and his gang of hoodlums finally got pay back for all they've done to Harry so I'd say all's good for now and also the voices and monster will be explained next chapter but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear your guys thoughts of what it might be there's still time to get digital cookies


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Springtrap

It took the group of three a bit to get to the Pizzeria and once they did they instantly got inside thanks to a open box that was slightly worn and ripped in some places and quickly the Fazbears worker brought them inside and then after a bit left allowing the three to get out and instantly Harry's backpack buzzed and confused Freddy reached inside and pulled out the Fazbears IPad

"Hello again Fazbear worker it has been notified that you have a habit of coming in early.. This does not mean you will be played extra today but we at Fazbear corporation thank you for your commitment" Helpy stated smiling and cheering as confetti feeler the screen

"Hmm hey Freddy mine passing me that" Springtrap asked causing Freddy to instantly give the robotic/zombie bunny the IPad as he later down the now asleep Harry and quickly Freddy went off running around till he got the the medical area that Harry had bought recently and pulling out a first aid box the animatronic brought it back to the table then froze as he looked down at Harry then at his large extremely strong hands before almost slowly Freddy turned to Springtrap who froze sending the other animatronics look

"H-huh Spring m-my hands are to b-big" Freddy stated holding out the med kit and looking at him then over the child's frame scanning him for all the injuries Spring got up leaving a now partly offline IPad as he walked over and with the med kit placed on the table beside Harry Spring got to work first he pulled out a cleaning wipe and cleaned up all the excess blood that was slightly covering the child then quickly he bandaged up the small cut on his neck

"Hmm he's lucky it didn't hit a main vein" Spring stated as he ran his animatronic arm down the kids arms watching for any sign of discomfort on the kids face and seeing none and getting nothing from his own scans Spring continued on checking the child's chest which caused Harry to instantly clinch in pain

"Hmm a lot of bruising and probably a broken rib" Spring stated softly pulling off Harry's shirt as he applied some bruising ointment and then wrapped Harry's chest tightly to help it was during this that Spring paused and making sure Freddy wasn't watching he instantly hid the words carved into the child's back but thoughts words were now carved in his memory banks and his voices were not pleased

" _Huh that otter bastard"_ the most prominent voice yelled glaring at nothing as several small figures climbed up his frame while another just growled then quickly spring put back on Harry's shirt before checking Harry's legs for injury and quickly found several more bruises but these didn't worry him as much then looking around and grabbing a discarded blanket that was probably left by a family he quickly wrapped it around Harry before he walked back over to the IPad and started back working on it while Freddy crawled up onto the ceiling to stare down and watch his little buddy and for several hours all was quiet except for the odd spark or mutterings of Springtrap that is till he paused and looked up at Freddy

"So who's the kid exactly and where'd you find him" Spring asked and quickly Molten Freddy explained what all had happened since this morning from Harry finding him and all the way to the forest and once Spring heard about the abuse that had been put onto this child he felt his servos heat up as his own voices rose in pitch and anger probably matching Freddy's own but Spring knew one of the voices was quiet and Spring knew why and sent a mental nudge towards another voice who noticed as well and went to the quiet voice then everything froze as they heard a groan and a pair of green eyes opened only to widen in surprise at the sight of Molten Freddy hanging above them

"Y-yeah the B-Birthday boy's awake" Freddy cheered and instantly Harry gained a strained smile as Freddy lowered himself long enough to scoop his small friend into his arms this caused Harry to laugh as he was lifted off the table then he caught a glance of Springtrap smiling at the pair and he instantly went quiet

"Huh wh-who are you mister Zombie bunny" Harry asked and instantly everything went silent as Freddy turned towards the surprised frankenrabbit before the animatronic endoskeleton start laughing loudly all the while Harry stared worriedly at the animatronic afraid he had hurt his feeling that is before he heard a muffled snort before the animatronic himself burst out laughing as he looked at himself

"Heha I do look a bit like that don't I" Springtrap stated smiling at the kid

"And the names Springtrap munchkin and its nice to meet you" Spring stated and he was happy to see the child smile before Harry got a confused look on his face

"But who are you guys Freddy you knew Springtraps name already so are you guys friends" Harry asked looking at the two who looked at each other

"Heh you could say we're more like brothers" Springtrap stated causing Harry to smile before he frowned again

"But what happened to you guys Huh I mean Freddy doesn't have any suit other then his head and you huh you" Harry stated not knowing how to finish his sentence without hurting the rabbit animatronics feelings

"Have a human corpse in me yeah huh well our story's a long one so you might as well get something to eat before we start" Spring stated walking over to a leftover pizza box on a table and looking inside saw it was a large cheese pizza with 4 slices left and he quickly brought it and a water bottle he found back to Harry and handed it to him as Molten Freddy kept him slightly suspended in the air and as the kid ate Spring sat looking at him before he started

"Well I guess to best explain what all happened to us I had better start at the beginning with me" Spring stated getting Harry's full attention alongside Molten Freddy's

"And my Brother Fredbear now this was back in 1937 when there was only one Fredbear entertainment business Fredbears diner and it was there that me and my brother was created by two people a man by the name of Henry who created our body's and parts and loved children and another man by the name of William Afton who created our minds" Spring stated and pause to see if Harry was following and seeing the child paying a lot of attention continued

"for a while everything was fine until one day" Spring hesitated before continuing with only him, The voices, and Freddy knowing why

"Something happened that caused William to change and he made something, something that should never have been made" Spring stated glaring at nothing before continuing

"For years William used his latest experiment by combining it and another to us and when that wasn't enough he did awful things for his experiments awful things that cost many people their lives" Springtrap stated and flinched when he heard Harry's gasp before he quickly continued so he wouldn't ask any questions

"But then one day a guy by the name of… Mike Schmidt found me and found out what Afton had been doing and partly put a stop to it and helped a lot of the lost souls but at a cost" Spring stated clutching his chest as he looked at Harry who was shaking and he quickly decided to wrap it up

"So know here we our two of the last of Afton's creations" Spring told him smiling and as he turned towards Harry he noticed that he had fallen back to sleep and that it was night and sighing the animatronic got back to his work with the IPad but froze slightly when he felt a presence sit down beside him as a human hand landed on his shoulder

"You didn't tell him everything why" the loudest voice among the many asked and as Spring turned he saw two glowing green eyes with a purple cap and purple uniform all with the words Freddy Fazbears Security guard Mike Schmidt and instantly Spring flinched at the memories

Flashback

"No Mike there has to be another way, we we can find another way" a child yelled tears streaming down his face as Mike dragged the 5 metal devices closer to the springlock suit and started connecting them

"No I I have to end this here there will not be anymore deaths because of me" Mike yelled turning showing glowing purple eyes as he finished what he was doing then Spring opened his eyes and launched forward grabbing onto Mikes shoulder

"No please Michael, I I can't I can't bear seeing you die too" Spring begged and all Mike did was a soft smile

"Don't worry" Mike muttered reaching behind Springs head and pulling out a chip and then he watched as the animatronic slumped a bit before he switched a switch and the animatronic turned off

"You won't have to watch" Mike muttered crushing the chip as he finished hiding the machines each with the words Afton Robotics on them inside Springs body then slowly he put it on and right as he finished a 6th spirit joined the 5

"NO DON'T DO IT" he yelled while Mike's eyes widened before he smiled

"Hey there little bro" Mike whispered before the springs snapped shut

Flashback end

Spring sent a sad smile Mike's way

"Well do you honestly want me to tell a child about what you father had done to you about the horrors of the kill chips and just how much blood is on our hands" Spring asked and Mike could only shrug smirking as he watched the other spirits wandering around the two animatronics men, women, children all trapped within a creation of William Afton then Mike looked down at his little brother and the five children he had been forced to murder thanks to the kill chip then he looked back at his best friend as Spring turned back towards Phone guy who was telling him how to reprogram the IPad to try and track down Afton then Mike looked at the small child that Freddy held and a small frown appeared as he looked between Harry and his little brother they were to much alike then his green eyes hardened he and the others would make sure that this child never met the same fate as them and all the while some of the spirits kept Molten Freddy's kill chip in shutdown mode even though it's counter system had counted down to one

"Huh oh no" Spring whispered as another feature of the IPad came up and Mike watched as slowly a grey and a red light was slowly coming there way

"Baby" Spring stated worried

"Elizabeth" Mike stated just has worried as his best friend before they shared a glance

"Phone guy we need Baby's and The Marianates blueprints quick" Mike stated and quickly Phone guy gave directions to help Spring get to them while Mike and some others stared out the doors waiting, watching, and praying that soon enough everyone's torture would be over soon enough.

* * *

Welp there we go and here you guys go

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Currently Jacko had gotten the closest with stating that it might have been spirits and programming although a lot of you guys got really close to it so all of you guys still get the virtual cookies even though I don't know why you guys would want some only Animatronics can enjoy them.

Also for explanation purposes Mike was the one that went down into the sister location and came back out as Purple guy and even though Ennard left his body it left the kill chip or the counting system as Baby called it so for years the chip forced Mike to kill until he committed suicide in the springtrap suit the video image of the spirit chasing him is his little brother trying to talk him out of killing himself but doing so free's both him and Springtrap from the kill chips control thanks to Mike destroying Springs own kill chip before putting on the suit and as for the entire fnaf 3 Springtrap was just trying to get to the controls of the building to try and hack his way into the Fazbears system to try and hunt down William Afton and finally the machine parts that Mike connected to Spring was what I call the Spiritual Batteries created by Afton Robotics basically they absorb Ghost's/Spirit's and use them for a power supply to give the animatronics more life to them and as for how Molten Freddy isn't attacking Harry thanks to his own Kill chip which hasn't been removed yet is thanks to the fact that the Batteries are overloaded thus giving the spirits the ability to overpower the kill chip and partial keep it from controlling the animatronic and what's more not everyone's kill chip is destroyed after all if Mike had one and Molten Freddy has one then where did the last two go


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Baby's return and Helpful Harry

For most of the day Spring kept a eye on the iPad as it showed blueprint after blueprint of the different Animatronics that Afton Robotics had built over the years while he also kept an eye on the map which showed that the red light, Baby was getting closer to them and by this point could probably sense the two animatronic nearby not to mention the constant signal being sent out by the pizzeria so Spring was quick in dismissing any and all blueprints that weren't Baby's which were a lot he had already passed through the old Freddy gangs designs from back in 1937 but so far most of the blueprints seemed to be scattered in different folders under different names for each crew Afton robotics had made which made Spring's job harder thanks to the large amount then pausing his searching when he heard a sound Spring looked up only to see Harry and Freddy climbing up into the vents which might be a good thing if the GPS was anything to go by in fact Spring had already warned Freddy of who was coming and both were worried about the fact mostly for Harry's sake but for now he would continue trying to find Baby's blueprints and The Puppets.

* * *

While Spring did this Freddy quickly navigated the air vent system carrying his little Buddy to his office where he sat him down inside his chair before looking back and forth through the vents on either side

"Freddy whats wrong" Harry asked looking up at his friend who was still hanging from the ceiling as he moved back and furth shining his orange light down the vents

"W-what nothing" Freddy stopped having paused in his search to glance down and seeing the small frame of his friend shaking before he sighed

"T-two of our siblings B-Baby and Puppet our coming here the only problem is that b-both still have their K-k-kill Chip. The d-devices we told u-you about" Freddy explained causing Harry to go wide eyed before he turned on the computer and seeing a senser option turned it on showing a map of the vents with the only sign of life being inside his room then he paused realizing something

"Freddy do-do you have a Kill chip" Harry asked causing Freddy to freeze as well

"Y-yes a-although I k-keep mine u-under lock and k-key" Freddy stated but Harry heard how nerves and scared Freddy was even through his mangled voice

"Is that why you were so harsh towards Dudley and his gang" Harry asked looking up while Freddy tilted his head going back through what he did

"Hmm-hm of a sorts-sorts it had more to it-it though" Freddy stated before lowering a hand and making a so so motion

"It h-had more to do with a combination of commands in o-our mainframes" Freddy stated before suddenly his voice seemed to clear completely

"Command number 1. Protect any and all children from danger.

Command number 2. Protect all Fazbear employees.

These commands added to each other because of the fact that you are technically both meaning that you being both a employee and a child made it so that I overrides my first command when dealing with your c-cousin and his crew while the k-k-kill chip was what caused me to be more harsh towards them then I probably should have" Freddy admitted wincing as his voice seemed to go back to normal near the end

"So does that mean that if a employee attacked me you would do the same" Harry asked and froze noticing the large sharp toothed smile on Freddy's face

"O-oh we have our own rules about that and we may have **plans** for your uncle if he comes back around here" Freddy stated his orange eye darkening and suddenly Harry had a feeling those plans had the kill chip involved and he honestly couldn't tell if that worried him or not but quickly Harry was distracted as the ringing of his iPad rang out from below

"Employ there is a new animatronic waiting to be scavenged out back" Helpy's voice drifted up to them from the main room as everything grew quiet that is until the aged voice of Springtrap echoed up

"Oh Sh" then the sound of glass breaking echoed up as the boy and animatronic shared a look as the sounds of fighting continued downstairs quickly Harry looked towards Freddy who was listening intently

"Aren't you going to go help him" Harry asked causing Freddy to stare down at him

"What N-no my J-Job is to K-keep you safe till he-he beats her and or g-get you out if s-she wins" Freddy stated this caused Harry's mouth to drop in surprise before a determined glint appeared in his eyes

"Well I'm not going to sit back and watch my new friend get himself hurt" Harry stated looking down at the computer before noticing a button on the side and clicking it Harry watched as the screen changed to the camera system down below where the two found Springtrap and who Harry assumed was Baby who like the others was in disrepair but Harry was more focused and worried about the large claw thing that was replacing her right hand

"What is that" Harry asked staring at the weapon as Baby launched forward moving on roller blades towards Spring who had to jump to the side to escape her grasp

"S-she h-hooked up the S-S-Scooper to herself" Freddy stated and Harry paused at the fear and pain that was in his friends voice before he concentrated back on Spring who was attempting to get back up as Baby charged towards him and quickly Harry pressed a button causing what sounded like a child laughing to go through the speakers and instantly all three animatronics stared at where the sound came from this surprised Harry as he looked up at Freddy only to see him staring into the screen but then he noticed that Spring was the first one to break out of the stare and quickly got up before a smirk crossed his face as he waved at the screen then tugged his ear causing Harry to smile as he figured out the plan

Springtrap was smiling as well as he shut off his hearing as he watched his sister shake herself out of her own programing as she noticed Spring charging towards her fist clenched as she lifted up the Scooper to strike at him only to freeze from what Spring guessed was the fake laughter Harry was making and quickly Spring lashed out striking Baby on the side of her head causing her to lurch backwards as her processor shook inside her head and quickly Baby struck back using the edge of the scooper to tear off more of Springs costume from across his chest as he was launched backwards crashing against a wall that he quickly held onto with his hand before freezing as something fell across his back and instinctively he turned to see what it was only to raise his arm as he noticed baby charging towards him using her rollerblades for speed only for her to trip and crash as she turned her head to the speaker again and quickly as she was distracted Spring turned looking at what was behind him and once he spotted it a very large broken smile crossed his face.

Today just didn't seem to be Baby's day as she quickly shook off the effects of that stupid laugh and quickly attempted to get up while checking where that traitor was and looking up Baby froze while a quiet cheer came from the back of her processor as she stared up at spring holding a fire axe in one hand the sharp end pointing down before he flipped it showing the blunt side as he turned almost doing a one handed baseball stance as Baby quickly tried to get up only to fall back down as the scooper scrapped against the ground

"Sorry Sis but night night" Spring stated swinging the axe knocking the blunt end against the side of Baby's head causing it to dent inwards and for her processor to freeze causing a shut down as she slumped over knocked out then carefully still watching the other animatronic Spring dropped his weapon and quietly knelt down checking to make sure he hadn't damaged her then realizing he still had his hearing off Spring quickly turned it back on only to freeze as the sound of small feet running up above followed by loud thumps of something giving chase and growls causing spring to look up worried

"Freddy, Harry" Spring yelled rushing for the grate to get into the vents hoping that he would get there in time.

* * *

Well that was a intresting chapter Baby is taken care of temporarily but now whats happening to Harry and Freddy I guess you'll find out in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Creator

During the fight between Springtrap and Baby

Freddy stared his orange eye shining in the darkness of the office room as he stared at the screen as Harry played that laugh again it was so **annoying** and yet it reminded him of his best friend Bon Bon oh how he missed him and how he talked to him

 _"Freddy, Freddy"_ a voice whispered from somewhere didn't he know that voice

 **"Freddy it's me Bon Bon"** a voice spoke loud an clear as the laughter repeated itself

"Bon Bon" Freddy asked quietly not seeing as Harry looked up confused before turning back to the computer

 **"Yeah don't you remember me Freddy"** Bon bon's voice echoed and as he spoke a image of his best friend appeared in front of him his blue plastic body, the bright pink eyes, and his **Red** cheeks and as the image came into focus the other figures disappeared

'Wait who are those other' Freddy thought hearing a buzz in the back of his head

 **"Don't worry about that Freddy it's time for the Birthday Boy's present"** Bon Bon stated happily and smiling Freddy glanced down at the **Birthday boy** who glanced up smiling before freezing

 _"Freddy, Freddy are you okay_ " a voice swam through his ears

' Shouldn't a recognize that voice' Freddy thought curious

 **"Of course it's the Birthday boy"** Bon Bon stated and as he stated that Freddy noticed that the **Birthday boy** had gotten up and moved away from him

 _"Freddy"_ he asked backing away causing Freddy to smile

 **"It's Time to party"** Freddy sang getting up and towering over the **Birthday boy**

Harry was terrified Freddy couldn't seem to hear him and now he was standing over him threateningly then he noticed something terrifying Freddy's eye wasn't orange anymore it was red and noticing him bunching up Harry quickly dived out of the way as Freddy launched himself forward screeching as he passed Harry and soared through the right vent hole and quickly Harry got up and ran out the other Vent hole rushing for the exit as the sound of Freddy clawing his way after him followed as Harry jumped out of the vent and into another room before jumping into the next vent suddenly thankful that Freddy was so much bigger than him and was more hindered by the vents size

 **"Oh Birthday boy where are you"** Freddy's voice asked mockingly from right behind Harry as he heard Freddy's body clink together and quickly once he reached the next junction instead of going forward Harry jumped sideways and straight into the vent on his right as Freddy sprang forward and straight into the forward vent screeching as Harry quickly rushed through the vent and went a random direction in the hope of losing Freddy as he raced around looking for the vent exit as quickly as possible while the sounds of metal hitting meta-l, Harry paused everything was silent and quietly looking around Harry found himself in a four way junction and peering into the darkness of each hole Harry hoped he didn't see that shining red light and when he felt safe he took the right passage trying his best to quietly sneak which was made easy by his worn out shoes that didn't make a noise on the metal flooring but as he dropped into the next room another four way he quickly realized that he was lost

"Huuuh now how am I supposed to find the exit" Harry muttered quietly looking around before he froze hearing something

 _"The right, pick the right"_ the voice no voices stated and surprised and a little unnerved he followed their instructions climbing through the right vent and finding himself now in a three way room

 _"Left"_ the voices whispered and obediently Harry followed there order climbing into the left vent and slowly climbing through grin as he spotted the latch door in the next room

 _ **"Stop"**_ the voices screamed into his causing him to freeze before he watched in surprise and horror as a red light grew on the wall to the right of the door and with a almost silent clank Freddy seemed to slither into the room and look around quietly before he curled up and launched himself to the right hopefully going through the right vent and quickly Harry climbed out of the vent and quietly inched his way to the trap door and once he was close enough he reached down and tugged only to grunt at how heavy the door was as he tried to lift it up

'How did Freddy make this look so effortless' Harry wondered before with a grunt Harry managed to open it but then he froze as with a crash the door slammed into the metal floor and quickly Harry glanced to the right only to freeze there wasn't a Vent on his right then he felt it a large presence behind him and quickly turning Harry found Freddy curled up above him staring down before with a screech Freddy launched himself at Harry causing both to crash down on to the pizzeria floor and quickly Harry clutched his head and attempted to protect himself from the fall as he grunted and rolled onto the floor sliding away from Freddy who crashed into the ground as Harry quickly clutched his side the pain coming through what adrenaline was coursing through him as he looked over towards Freddy who was getting back up

 **"It's time to PARTY** " Freddy screeched jumping towards the boy once more before a black shadow raced in between the two and punched him aside

"Not while I'm here you don't" a voice stated from the black figure and quickly Harry looked up surprised as he recognized the voice it was the voice from those recording that he and Freddy listened too then paused surprised to see what the figure was it was a tall black Freddy Fazbear and as it turn to the kid it winked its one yellow eye

"While I'll admit this is a surprise I'll need a explanation later" the animatronic/man stated as he turned back to Freddy who shaking his head was getting up before glaring at the black bear animatronic as his head twitched

 **"HeNrY"** Freddy snarled glaring at the other animatronic before screeching as he launched himself at the black bear who Harry figured was Henry and quickly said animatronic lashed back out striking Freddy's head and sending him across the room again only for the ando animatronic to get back up wobbly shaking his head as he spotted Harry eye going back and forth from red to orange

"Harr- **BIRTHDA** -Y" Freddy asked/Screeched before shaking his head

"Freddy no don't hurt him it's the chip please" Harry yelled causing Henry to look at him surprised before all groups looked over surprised at another pair of metal feet heading this way as Spring raced into the room from behind Freddy

"What the who are" Spring started to ask glaring at Henry

"Spring Freddy's kill chip activated" Harry yelled and instantly both animatronics turned surprised eyes at Spring Bonnie who lifted up the axe

"Welp sorry bud but looks like you've got to" Spring was stating before Freddy launched himself at him only to be grabbed half way by Henry and held down

"Jesus Christ will you ever stop monologuing" Henry asked looking over at Spring who shrugged his shoulder before he swung the axe hitting Freddy over the head and causing the uselly friendly animatronic to slump and quickly Henry got up only to quickly attempt to stop Harry from running over to Spring only to freeze as said animatronic raised the axe and pointed at him before to his surprise Spring flipped the axe giving Henry the handle as he sent the larger animatronic a large smile

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes creator, although didn't expect the animatronic body" Spring stated smiling

"What what the hell's going on here" Henry yelled look from the child hiding behind Springtrap and the animatronic himself

"I can explain everything if you'll hear me out" Spring stated raising his hands as the dark animatronic looked down at the axe in his hands before looking back at Spring

"Fine but if you even start to try and bullshit or hurt that kid I will end you William" Henry stated gripping the handle of the axe but froze when he saw the look of surprise and rising horror in Springs eyes

"Wait I'm not William it's me Spring Bonnie" Spring stated surprised while Harry looked towards both of them and uneasily both sides looked at the other surprise and fear and anger ranging on each face.

* * *

Welp now Henry's in the story and before you ask no Henry is not dead this will be explained next chapter and as for why Molten Freddy lost control was thanks to the laugh which caused a sort of reboot and that allowed the chip to get a backdoor to control Freddy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The Reunion

Quickly Spring, Harry, and Henry moved both of the unconscious animatronics to a locked room where they wouldn't be able to get out of before the three relocated to the main sitting area of the pizzeria and quickly Henry noticed how the child 'Harry' stayed almost glued to Springtrap as he looked at him with fear before turning to Spring

"Spring who is he" Harry attempted to whisper though Henry heard him clearly

"That's Henry the one that created our body's remember" Springtrap stated causing Harry's eyes to widen

"Although I'm surprised you're in an animatronic did William get you" Springtrap asked looking at Henry worried causing some surprise

" Oh no I'm controlling this animatronic body from my truck although I am currently on my way here" Henry stated before turning to Spring his one yellow eye glowing as he stared at the rabbit bot

"But what I'd like to know is what happened to William" Henry stated this just caused Spring to shrug

"Well I don't have a clue I've been hunting him down for ages after I managed to escape the fire of fazbears fright I had hoped you knew" Spring stated surprising the man

"What I thought William's body was" Henry stated before pointing at Spring not wanting to say dead rotting corpse around the kid

"What no this is Michael although I argued with him about it and I'm sending you don't know the full story here" Spring stated causing the man to straighten at the mention of Michael

"Harry do you mind going to the front and watching for Henry truck please or your uncles" Spring asked his voice darkening at the end

Harry quickly realized that the two was really wanting him gone so they could have a adult talk so did as told and once the door was closed Henry turned on Spring

"Okay tell me everything" Henry ordered causing Spring to nod

"Well you know about the kill chips and the haunted suits but what you probably didn't know was that William sent his son to another secret location he had in the works underground" Spring stated causing Henry to nod

"Baby and co.s storage and rental Yeah I only recently found the paperwork for that" Henry stated before shaking his head

"And he sent Micheal down there" Henry growled

"Worse" spring stated causing the man's head to snap up

"Baby has a spirit inside her Elizabeth" Spring stated causing the man to suck in a breath

"Huh I figured it made to much sense that he was using them as his testground" Henry stated

"Yeah but here's the worst part because of the kill chip, Elizabeth, and the animatronics own need to escape the underground caused them to change and twist" Spring stated shaking his head

"To put it bluntly at the end they used the scooper to tear Micheals insides out and replace them with themselves" Spring stated pause as Henry slammed his metal paw down into the metal table denying it

"Yeah Michael managed to get the animatronic parts out of himself but not all of it" Spring stated looking Henry in the eye before tapping his head

"One of the kill chips got stuck in his head and still work making Micheal into the purple guy" Spring stated sadly

"That fucking idiot William what have you done" Henry growled staring at his paws

"What was worse was the fact that he went to his father for help and instead of helping him he added on to the chip allowing him to control what Micheal did" spring stated ignoring the growl that echo from Henry but he did take not of the second quieter growl

"And after that you know most of the story Micheal was forced to kill all those kids then left for years before he and a couple of the ghosts he'd collected managed to damage the kill chip enough for him to come back to the restaurant underneath the guise of Mike Schmidt and then on his 6th night he dismantled the animatronics after setting their AI to 1 And then used their parts to repair me and used my Spring suit option to kill himself and the kill chips" Spring stated looking down and waiting for Henry's anger as Micheal attempted to comfort his friend only to feel a hand land on his shoulder

"Heh I can't believe it" Henry stated causing Spring to look up and stare at the smile on the animatronics face

"You boys did a hell of a job stopping William from that direction now how about I help you finish it" Henry stated holding out his hand and grabbing it Spring smirked as he was lifted out of his chair and lead towards the door right as it opened to show Harry

"Spring Henry's truck is here" Harry stated before looking at the black bear who smiled at the child before turning to Spring

"I just realized you still haven't explained what the kids doing here" Henry stated looking at his creation who's eyes darkened

"I'll tell you later" Spring stated as they started walking to the entrance only for Spring to pause as he noticed the eighteen wheeler parked in the drive

"Oh I also forgot I've got a surprise for you" Henry stated walking to the back of the truck before pulling open the door causing those inside to quickly smile as they turned from a man on a computer to them causing Spring and the other ghosts to gasp as they saw them

"I might have brought back some old friends" Henry stated from the computer as quickly a red fox sprinted from the back of the truck

"Springy you big doofus ar ar" Foxy screeched tackling Spring in a hug as the rest of the refurbished fazbear gang exited the truck and hugged their old friend this caused Harry to smile as he saw all the animatronics Spring and Molten Freddy had told him about then looking at them Harry paused upon seeing a blue car driving slowly away from the pizzeria

Uncle Vernon had seen them

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long wait a lot has happened over here but now that things seem to be calming down I should be somewhat back to writing stories so this is sadly mostly just spring filling in Henry on everything with a happy reunion for a ending so hopfully everything stays just as cheerful and happy.

Yeah right who am I kidding this is five nights at freddys we're talking about


End file.
